Down the Shore
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: Eli,Clare,Adam,Alli,Drew,and Fiona visit the wonderful Beach location of Wildwood. The beach allows encounters with not only the waves and sand, but emotions too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm here. I was on vacation, but now I'm back. I have the last chapter of Happy Fourth of July done. I just have to edit it. I also have another story ready to go; I promise those two things will be up tomorrow, so look out for them! Anyways here we go with the new story. Oh, and I know some of the information may be inaccurate, but please don't hate! Well Read and Review if you want more stories! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Wildwood, Black Veil Brides, Andy Six, or Degrassi...smh. (; **

"Are ready Clare!" Eli yelled up the stairs.

"One minute. I'm coming" I shouted. I grabbed my bags and ran downstairs nearly falling but Eli caught me.

"That was a close one blue eyes." Eli smirked. I blushed a muttered a thanks.

We made our way out to Morty. School ended and we were off the meet our friends in wildwood. A three hour drive with Eli ought to be

Something.

We began on the highway and I was flipping through the radio stations. It was funny to watch Eli cringe at some of the songs. I was

Pretty wrapped into black veil brides lately and I smiled when I heard Andy Six's sexy voice stream out of the radio. Eli disagrees completely with my crush on Andy. He feels he is way better. So In order to bother him I began my usually rant.

"Don't you just love Andy? His voice and look are so unique and beautiful and...sexy." I smirked.

Eli clenched his teeth and smirked back. "Considering it's my car and I can easily change the station I think you should watch yourself Missy."

I grabbed Eli hand and gave it a squeeze. "Now you wouldn't do that because you love me too much"

"That's the pathetic part." he smiled. I laughed and leaned over to miss his cheek. He had light blush across his features.

A couple hours later we arrived in wildwood. We unpacked Morty, who drew much attention to the beach Gowers, and got our room.

Adam had texted me that him drew Fiona and Alli would be here soon.

Once I finished unpacking I went out on the balcony and watched the waves. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms snake their way around my

Waist.

"Two weeks here. Isn't it beautiful?" I commented.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you" Eli murmured in my ear. "Come on let's hit up the beach until the others get here."

"Okay" I smiled.

I went into the bathroom to change. I was a little self-conscious about wearing a bathing suit in front of Eli. But I pulled on my light blue string bikini on anyway. I left my hair long and I applied some sunscreen. I looked ridiculous in this bikini. I mean I'm not a stick.

(Eli's pov)

I waited tentatively for Clare to change. I mean it never takes that long for me to change. I heard the door open and I got up. Clare was stunning. I was speechless at her curvy body in that string bikini. It accentuated all her features.

"Eli" Clare interrupted my reverie.

"You look amazing...sexy." I stuttered.

"Thanks" she blushed.

With that we left the hotel and began our walk to the beach.

I love the feeling of hot sand between my toes. I mean what could be better than strolling down the beach with Eli hand in Hand. I

Watched as the wave rolled forward onto the shoreline. My feet splashed in the water as we made our way closer to the ocean. I was so preoccupied I didn't realize that Eli had let go of my hand. I began to panic until I felt a cold splash of saltwater run down my back.

"Oh you're dead Goldsworthy" I laughed.

"well see about that Edwards" Eli smirked and ran deeper into the water.

I ran after him. The cold water hit me. I laughed as I shivered. Once I caught up with Eli he was waist deep which for me is about

Stomach deep. The waves hit me and I jumped threw them and swam under them laughing like a little kid. I almost fell but a strong pair of

Arms caught me.

"Careful blues eyes. There could be sharks in the water." that's when I felt a pinch on my leg and I shrieked. Eli began to laughed

Hysterically.

"Don't do that" I yelped.

"I'm sorry will this make it all better." Eli leaned down a gave me a soft kiss that seemed to last forever. "I love you" he murmured

In my ear. That's when my phone began to buzz. I had a new text message from Adam and it said; we r here. Meet us the brdwlk 7. We can c u r busy (;

I began to blush and told Eli that Adam said for us to meet him. We then began to walk to the hotel.

**I hope you guys liked it! Look out for more! Oh and that Review Button down there really wants to be pushed! (; **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, Hey I think I know you! You're my avid readers! Well, How Have you been? I'm terrific, especially since I'm updating! This is chapter two of down the shore; things are starting to heat up. (; So check it out, and take a look at my other stories too! Read and Review if you want a golden star, muah! **

**Disclaimer; NO DEGRASSI OR BLACK VEIL BRIDES, OKAY BYE NOW. **

When we got back I took a shower. Then I threw on my favorite Black Veil Brides shirt, the one with just Andy, and a pair of jeans.

"Beautiful as always blue eyes but I believe your wardrobe could use a little less Andy" Eli smirked.

"I'll have you know you in fact were the one who introduced me to Black Veil Brides so it's basically your fault." I retorted.

"I didn't think you'd become obsessed" he said.

"Well too bad" I laughed.

With that Eli hopped into the shower and when he was done we got into Morty and headed down to the boardwalk.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as we met up with everyone.

"Okay Clare, what the hell are killing ourselves on" Drew asked sarcastically.

"Why must I pick the poison?" I answered.

"Because we said so" laughed Ali.

"You guys are so mean." I joked. "How about the...Ferris wheel." my eyes lit up the moment I saw it. I love Ferris wheels. Everyone groaned

"What?" I asked shyly. Eli put his arm around me for comfort.

"The Ferris wheel is like the most boring ride Clare" smirked Adam.

"Okay then you picked" I smirked back.

"Gladly, what about the...duck pedal things." he answered.

"Okay" everyone said.

Eli looked really awkward wearing all black in a purple accented duck. I had to take a picture

"What are you laughing at Edwards? Never seen a 16 year old Goth peddling a metal purple duck 30 feet in the air with his girlfriend?" he smirked. That just made me laugh more. "I love you." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too" he smiled. We all went on some more rides and then we browsed the boardwalk a little bit. And then they stopped.

"Saint Clare you have to" smirked Ali.

"You must. It's not a question." laughed Adam.

"It is mandatory." said Fiona.

"What?" I asked. Eli tapped my shoulder and pointed up smirking and the Henna Tattoo sign, Oh gosh.

"Come Clare it's not even real" said drew. I contemplated the thought for a while and then said what the hell.

"No one goes with me though. It's a surprise." I smirked as I walked into the henna place. I decided to go with the small heart on my shoulder blade that had Eli's name in script small on the inside. It was painless obviously. I covered when I left and all my friends were sitting on a bench much anticipating my arrival.

"So how'd it go Edwards?" asked Eli.

"See for yourself." I smirked and turned around so all my friends could see it.

"Awwwwwwwwww" shrieked Ali and Fiona.

Eli pressed a feather light kiss to my neck and whispered I love you into my ear. We then grabbed some pizza and ate for a while. When

we got back to the hotel we split. Eli and I went back to our room. I threw on my black white checkered pj shorts and one of Eli's

Escape the fate t shirts. When I came out Eli was on the balcony siting and writing.

"Whatcha writing?" I asked curiously.

"A poem for someone I love."

"Oh can I hear it I'll tell what I think shell think."

"Kay" he smiled lightly and began.

You opened the door

To my heart and now forever you will be a part

Conspicuously you hide

you waste away all your time

Behind those others

that I don't wanna see

but now I have you all to myself

and it's like a mirage appears

When I see

Your face

I feel like I'm out a million miles

In space.

you'll never understand how much you mean

But I loves you

you're in all of my dreams.

By now I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you Elijah" I cried. I went over and sat on Eli's laps. He hugged me and then pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Guess what blue eyes."

"What?". I asked

"I love you and you're in all of my dreams." After Eli's poem we went to bed. I laid down and Eli put his arms around my waist. I snuggled into his warm embrace and lightly kissed his cheek.

"How was your first beach day blue eyes?" Eli asked.

"Nice. It's nice that were going to be here for a while." I said.

"I know well goodnight Clare I love you."

"I love you too Eli goodnight."

The next day came fast. I woke up and found Eli was in the bathroom getting ready for another beach day. I began I get ready

Throwing on a pink bikini that had silver dots. Over that I put on an Abercrombie sun dress. Then I decided to straighten my hair. The water would give it a nice ocean look. I was done get dressed so I went out into the living room. Eli was on the couch texting.

"Good morning Elijah" I cooed. I know he hates his full name.

"Why hello Clare bear." he smirked.

I walked over and pecked his cheek. "I see how it is. So who r u texting?"

"Adam he says that they were planning on the beach if that's okay with us."

"I'm good with whatever" I smiled.

"Okay I'll tell Adam to give us a knock when they're ready."

"Okay" I said.

I went over next to Eli and sat at his side. He absentmindedly slid his arm around my waste.

"So Clare bear how would you like to waste 10 minutes" Eli smirked.

"oh I don't know" I quoted him. Then he leaned in for a Kiss. He tenderly hugged me to his chest as his tongue searched my mouth. He

Then moved down to my neck open mouthed kissing it. I moaned and brought his lips back to mine. I tugged on his chocolate brown locks. I guess we didn't hear the door open but...

"oh hell help me" I heard a familiar voice shout. "Jesus keep your hands to yourselves, I don't want to see that!"

It was Adam and I think we just mentally disturbed him. That's always okay though. Eli laughed and we got up and began our walk to the beach

**Thanks for reading. (: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **


End file.
